Forbidden Child-ON HOLD
by NinjaFrog125
Summary: While out on a walk through the forest 16 year old Samantha Clarke encounters a monster. Luckily Nico di Angelo happened to be in the area and saves the day. Sammy is brought to Camp Half-Blood where she learns the things she once found impossible are true. She learns about herself and might even teach the other campers a thing or two about what it really means to belong somewhere.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sammy's POV

I ran through the woods North of my home in Virginia, being chased by God knows what. I had been on a peaceful Sunday walk not ten minutes ago. The thing snarled behind me but I didn't dare look back in fear that I would lose speed and end up as the monster's snack.

After a few more minutes of running at full speed I started to slow. I have always had amazing stamina but I guess being chased by a bloodthirsty monster while being hit in the face by branches every five seconds can change that.

Just as I realized I was not going to make it out of this unharmed, the monster got a sudden burst of speed and ran head-first into me, sending me flying into a tree, which was bad enough but then I fell and my head hit what I think was a pointed rock.

I heard the monster growl and turned my head toward the sound. My vision was fuzzy but I could make out the giant creature slowly making its way towards me. I looked down at the ground near my head and saw my fiery hair turning even more red with blood and thought, this is the end.

I clamped my eyes shut, partly because of the pain and partly because I didn't want to see the monster rip my apart. Then, out of nowhere I heard a crash as if the creature had been thrown into a tree and knocked down half the forest. Surprised I opened my eyes to see the blurry image of a boy with a black sword stab the monster in the chest.

The boy raised his sword again and sliced the monster in half, not that he needed to, the monster was already half disintegrated. The boy put his sword away just as a giant dog came out of the shadows. I was expecting him to kill that too, but he just patted the over-sized dog's head and walked over to kneel next to me.

Now that he was closer I could that he was really handsome, with his jet black hair and eyes almost as dark. He was around my age, no more than sixteen.

The last thing I remember was the boy looking at the dog and saying, "We need to get her to camp." Not sure why I would need to go to a camp but before I could think about it, I was out.

**Author's Note- Hey, I know this is a little short...and bad, but if you liked it please leave a review saying you did. And if you didn't like it maybe you could give me some pointers on how to make it better. This is my first Fanfic so go easy on me please. Look forward to the first chapter within the week. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Sammy's POV

"When do you think she'll wake up?" I heard a voice ask. I wasn't sure, but it sounded like the boy from the woods, the one that saved me.

"She'll be fine Nico, stop worrying." said another voice, it sounded like a middle aged guy. So, Nico was the boys name, but who was the other man?

I was laying on a bed with a blanket over me. I hurt all over and my head was throbbing. I would have opened my eyes to look around but I was even too weak for that. I decided I should just go to sleep but I felt kind of weird sleeping when I didn't know where I was, but I felt weirdly comfortable here. Before I could decide if I was going crazy or if it was just that hitting my head made me loopy, I got so exhausted that I just passed out.

I woke up, at what must have been a few hours later, to an empty room. I was laying on a small bed with thin white sheets. In the room there was a small night stand, with a full glass of something I didn't recognize, a small coffee table, a T.V., and a love seat. It looked like a normal bedroom and it was nice enough, but where was I? I was certainly not at home anymore. I know this should worry me but I feel really comfortable here, I can't explain it.

I sat up, my head was throbbing still, well at least I know I didn't dream up that part, but could that have really happened? I had never believed in monsters, no matter how many times my dad said they were real. But that couldn't have been a dream, I'm not that creative, even in my sleep.

I heard the door open and looked over to see a man in a wheelchair roll in. "Oh, good, you're awake. Nico has been worried sick." the man said with a bit of a chuckle. There was that name again, the name of the boy who saved me.

"Who are you?" I asked, "And who's this Nico kid?" I probably shouldn't be talking to strangers, but I couldn't do much else. I had a feeling if I tried to stand I'd just end up falling over again.

"Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Chiron, I'm the activities director here at camp." he answered,: And Nico is one of the campers here. Well I don't know if you can call him a camper if he's almost never here. but" Chiron said with a shrug.

"Oh," I said,"Wait isn't Chiron the name of the centaur that taught Hercules in the Greek myths?" I asked. It was a strange question but my dad and I are big Greek mythology nerds and I couldn't help but ask.

Chiron laughed a bit, "Thats the one." he said. Ok, that made no sense. "And your name is...?"

"Samantha." I said,"But most people just call me Sammy." He smiled when I told him my nickname. "So, where am I exactly?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." He told me. When he said half-blood my mind instantly to demi-gods, like from the myths, but that was impossible, they don't exist. "Its just East of Manhattan." What?! Why would I be here?

"I know you probably have a million questions and we can answer those later. Right now you need to heal, you hit your head pretty hard." Chiron reached over and grabbed the glass from the nightstand and held it out to me. "Here drink this, it'll make you feel better."

I don't know why but I trusted Chiron, so I listened to him and drank all of the liquid, which tasted weirdly like my dad's chocolate brownies, and felt a lot better. There was a short, awkward silence and then I heard a voice, that I now recognized as Nico's, call Chiron's name from the other room. He sounded like he had just woken up from a nap and when he walked in the room I could tell he had. His shaggy black hair was sticking up in some places, his clothes were wrinkled, and his dark eyes were only half open, that is until he saw me. When we locked eyes his eyes widened and he ran his fingers through his hair. I couldn't help but smile. Now that I could see him clearly I realised how cute he was. Well maybe cute wasn't the right word, but he was something.

"Sammy, this is Nico," Chiron said gesturing to Nico, "Nico, Sammy."

"Sammy," Nico said my name like he just wanted to say it. Then he smiled, "Nice to see you awake."

"And its nice to see you when I can actually see clearly." I say still smiling. "Thank you, by the way for, you know." To my surprise this makes him blush, which looks a little weird considering he's dressed like an emo kid that never showed any emotion, but the red tint to his pale cheeks just made him look even cuter. God, I sounded like a love-struck teenager, which is weird for me because I've never really liked any boys.

"So you do remember what happened in the woods?" Chiron asked. I turned my attention back to him with some effort.

"I remember what happened," I answered, "I just don't quite understand it/" It was true. I didn't understand how I could have been chased through the woods by a monster and saved by a boy and a giant dog that seem to pop out of nowhere.

Chiron chuckled, "I wouldn't expect you to understand." he said, "So you're familiar with Greek mythology, correct?"

I nodded, "My dad's really into that stuff."

"So you only have a dad." Nico said is more like a statement then a question but I nodded anyway. Chiron and Nico shared a look that I couldn't decipher.

Chiron looked at me, "Has your dad ever said much about your mother?"

"Yeah, he talks about her all the time." I said. "Why?"

Chiron got a weird look on his face, like he was trying to figure out how to tell someone something they might not want to hear. "This is going to sound very strange," he began, "but demigods, like from the myths, well, they're real."

I raised my eyebrows, "You have got to be kidding me," I said. He sounded like my dad, he always believed all the myths.

"I know it sounds a bit unbelievable," Chiron said softly, "but its true. Demi-gods are real and you're one of them." At that my mouth dropped open, not because I didn't believe them but because I did. It made sense, I was always different from other kids. I had always been an outcast, thought I didn't belong with ordinary kids and my dad always said I was different but I never put much thought into it.

"Wow" I finally managed. There was so much going through my head. How did this happen, why did my dad keep it from me all these years, did he even know? Well he had to right? But then why did he keep it from me? We always told each other everything, we're so close its insane. I couldn't believe he would keep something like this from me.

"Its weird to hear, I know" Nico said, "but you get used to the idea." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Wait" I said, "So you're a demigod too?" He nodded. I wondered who him parent is. Lets see, he dresses in all black, black hair and eyes almost as dark. He's quiet and keeps to himself from what I can tell. He travels with what I'm pretty sure is a hell hound. Well, he certainly doesn't try to hide it. "Son of Hades?" I ask.

"Well, looks like we've got a smart one on our hands," he joked, "Maybe you're a daughter of Athena."

"No way, I'm not that smart." I said making Chiron smile.

"Definitely not a daughter of Athena then," he laughed. "Well you should get cleaned up, there are some clothes in the bathroom," I smiled at him and started to stand up. "We'll be out in the living room, when you're done we can talk some more"

**Author's Note- FINALLY! First charter is up after weeks of my computer being broken. I'm not totally happy with this chapter but I wanted to just put it up and focus on continuing the story. Remember to review whether you like the story so far or not, I always appreciated feedback. Thank you all for reading! **


	3. Author's Note

Hello! So, I know I haven't updated in awhile and I really am planning on continuing this story EVENTUALLY. Probably not anytime soon and I kinda already knew this was going to happen. I procrastinate way too much and always get a huge case of writers block after getting a few chapters into writing something. I know what I want to happen with this story but I can't seem to get it down. Sorry if you were waiting for a new chapter but I just don't really have the motivation to write on this story. I'm going to put this on hold until I can figure out what I'm doing with it. Sorry if you were interested in reading it and I will try to get something figured out for this thing. So, I'll talk to whenever. Bye!


End file.
